


Would My Former Self Like What I've Become?

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection, Loosely Inspired By the Vocaloid Song "Double Lariat", Poetry, Volume 4 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Poem. vol.4 Yangst.





	Would My Former Self Like What I've Become?

~ Would My Former Self Like What I've Become? ~

Everyone else is hurt and broken inside,  
while I am physically only half of what I used to be.  
How can I fight? Kick? Swing my single fist?  
My weapon was rendered useless to me.

I want to be  **me**  again, whole, unbroken,  
the way I was before I came to harm.  
I don't want to be fixed, to be mended;  
I don't want to  _need_  that stupid robot arm!

I may brood, and I may snap, and I may rage,  
but I'm not the type to forever whine and weep.  
It may not be the same but I'll make it mine,  
although the learning curve might be steep.

I'll stand up again on my own two feet,  
fall down, fall again, curse and screech,  
keeping falling and getting back up again,  
until the place my team stands is within my reach.

~oOo~


End file.
